A Kiss Is Worth A Thousand Words
by duckys-dream
Summary: Captain Joey to the rescue! Mac and Harm have a realisation because of Joey.
1. Problems

Title – A Kiss is Worth A Thousand Words 

Author - Duckys_dream

Disclaimer – I own nothing! Please don't sue.

Summary – Mac and Harm meet Joey. She teaches them about trust, expressing themselves and gives them a little bit more self-confidence. 

Feedback - duckys_dream@hotmail.com

---

"I understand that sir but if the resources I need I can't run your ship the way you need." Joey Gallagher said into the mouthpiece of the portable radio she was wearing. The earpiece rested in her left ear and the small microphone ran down to the left corner of her mouth. Her right ear was free to listen to ambient sound and people talking to her. There was a small black switch box on her belt. Her left hand hovered above the controls.

She was currently speaking via an intercom system to her superior, Martin Landau. Joey was standing on the Bridge of a large ship that was harboured just outside Washington DC. The ship was inactive as a Navy carrier but was used on a daily basis by the Navy as a practical training ground. Landau was a Rear Admiral who'd been taken off active duty after a back injury but the navy allowed him an active role on the training ship.

Joey was a Captain and second in charge of the ship, she was trained as a teacher and it was for this reason that she was in command of the groups of cadets that moved through the daily routine of running a Navy ship. They were currently preparing for a new group of cadets to arrive.

Peering out the window at the side of the ship Joey could see the lines of cadets on the docks. She sighed again. There'd been a spill of chemicals on one of the decks. The chemicals were used for cleaning and were harmless on their own, but when mixed with other chemicals that had been spilt in the same area, the fumes became harmful.

"Sir," Joey said turning her attention back to the conversation. "I need a properly qualified HAZMAT team and someone to occupy the cadets while the spill is contained." She listened as Landau barked about not having a team on hand. He advised Joey that the cadets would have to handle situations like this when they became members of a ships crew. He gave her directions to let the cadets handle the spill.

"I can't let untrained cadets handle something like this. I can't. It's a potentially fatal situation sir. On board a ship there would be specially trained crewmembers to deal with this sort of thing. These guys aren't trained sir."

"Just do it Captain," Landau commanded. "Those boys are there for practical training."

"Sir, I will not put the lives of cadets in danger because this units budget has been exceeded. I am willing and able to load these boys back up and take them to McDonalds for the duration of the day. I will not let them on the ship while this situation endures." Joey said angrily. "Either you provide me with the means to clean up this spill or I walk away. I am the best and only person qualified to provide training on board this ship and you know it sir. You also know that if I walk away, my crew follows me."

"I don't think you are in a position to be making demands to me Captain. Making demands and allegations will get you no where."

"It's gotten me this far sir and I'm hardly making allegations. We're transmitting on a training frequency, training frequencies on this system are recorded for training purposes. I can and will take the recording of this conversation to the appropriate authorities as proof of your negligence and disregard for the proper sequence of events after a spill such as this one."

"Captain," Another voice said through her radio. Joey flicked a switch on the box on her belt.

"Yes Lieutenant." She said.

"Ma'am, the cadets down here are getting restless, they want to know what's happening. What do I tell them?"

"Tell them their captain will see them shortly." Joey said.

"Yes ma'am." The lieutenant said. Looking out the window again Joey could see the lieutenant speaking to the cadets.

"Captain Gallagher." Landau said. Joey flicked the switch back.

"I believe this conversation is at an end sir." Joey said.

"It won't be the last Gallagher." He said almost as a warning.

"I count on that sir." She said and flicked another switch. She turned to a man on her left. "Commander, you're in charge." She said and saluted. The commander saluted as Joey walked past. She left the ship and stood in front of the cadets. They saluted and followed her order to stand at ease. "There's been a change in plan." Joey said. She switched on her radio. "Commander," She said to the man she'd left on the bridge.

"Yes ma'am." He said into his portable radio.

"I'm going off the docks for a while. I'm going to send the cadets back to school."

"Yes ma'am. What about the spill ma'am?"

"As yet, that matter is still unattended. I hope to find resolution in the next hour or so. Keep the area off limits until I return."

"Yes ma'am." The commander said.

"Cadets." She called and they immediately snapped to attention. "Follow me." She said. She started walking. Once the cadets were on the bus and headed back towards their Military School Joey got in her car and started a drive through the morning rush hour of DC.

---


	2. The Professionals

"Enter," Mac said not looking up from the folder in front of her. The door opened and a Navy Captain stepped into the room. The woman looked to be about thirty years old, her orange blond hair was pulled back impossibly tightly and its length was tucked out of sight. Her uniform was impeccable.

"Colonel Mackenzie?" Joey asked. The earpiece and microphone of her radio were absent.

"Yes," Mac said.

"Ma'am, I called on my way over here about Rear Admiral Landau. I understand you're handling a misconduct case of sorts."

"Yes, several complaints have been made about the way Admiral Landau handles some situations."

"I don't want to make your work any more complicated, but I have another complaint to add." Joey said. Mac sighed. "I really am sorry ma'am."

"No, don't be sorry. It's all right."

There were two sharp taps from the door behind Joey. She turned her head as the door opened and Harm's head appeared around it. "Mac I," Harm stopped. "Sorry." He said and disappeared out the door. He knocked again.

"Enter," Mac said smiling. Harm opened the door and stepped inside. "At ease commander." Mac said.

"I can come back ma'am." Joey said.

"No, Commander Rabb here is handling this case also."

"Case?" Harm asked.

"Rear Admiral Landau."

"Oh yeh," Harm nodded.

"What do you have to tell us?" Mac asked.

"I'm captain of a training ship, USTS Jolly Rodger."

"Jolly Rodger." Harm said smiling.

"Yes sir," Joey said returning the smile. "Admiral Landau is my direct superior. So I guess I'm not actually the captain, but I handle the actual training, anyway, earlier today there was a spillage of cleaning chemicals causing a hazardous area on my ship. I requested a team to clean the spill and someone or something to occupy the time of the group of cadets that were supposed to begin training today. He flat out refused my offer stating that our unit was over budget for this quarter."

"This quarter doesn't end for another month." Mac said. "Where'd all the money go?"

"I have no idea ma'am. You'd have to ask the accountant."

"Go on with your story." Mac said.

"He refused to send me a team to mop up the spill instead instructing me I should have the cadets clean up the spill."

"Well that's definitely not proper procedure." Harm said.

"Yes sir, ah, commander," Joey smiled. "Those are hazardous chemicals, and untrained kids."

"But do you have any proof? Anyone else hear this conversation?" Mac asked

"I'm not sure ma'am," Joey admitted. "But the conversation took place over a radio system." She said and pulled the radio set out of her bag. She set it on the desk. "We're a training ship, but I think I already mentioned that. As captain I control two systems of radio communication, it's actually one radio system with different frequencies. Those for my crew and those for the cadets and training. All the conversations that take place over that system on a training frequency are recorded so that at the end of training we can sit down and listen to how cadets handled situations. There's a main recorder and one for individual radio sets."

"This could make our case." Harm said. "Can you get us a recording of the conversation you had with Admiral Landau?"

"I've already arranged to have it sent here. My technicians should have it here in the next hour."

"Why are you reporting this to us?"

"Because this is the final straw. Admiral Landau has bullied me and pushed me around ever since I came to command on that ship. I don't like to think I'm a feminist, I'm no better than any man or woman on my crew, but he belittles me, he teases me and he makes a mockery of the work I do. I don't want this to be a personal vendetta. I can handle my own problems and deal with the bullies on my own within the Navy's terms but I can't do my job when I have to deal with this sort of thing as well."

"Would you say you have a high stress job?" Harm asked.

"No," Joey answered. "Not particularly, I quite enjoy it actually, but there are some unnecessary stressors," She said with a sigh.

"Where can we contact you?" Mac asked. "In relation to the case," 

"On board the Jolly Rodger," Joey said. "Hopefully, the spill has been cleaned up and I can begin training. Even if I'm forced to delay the training further. I'll be on board."

"And if you're not?"

"I'll be at my home in Alexandria." Joey said. She pulled a card from her bag and handed it to Mac. "That's my home and cell phone." She said picking the radio up again.

"Thank you Captain Josephine Gallagher." Mac said reading from the card.

"My apologies ma'am." Joey said.

"It's nice to meet you Captain Gallagher." Mac said standing and extending her hand. "Call me Mac." She smiled.

"Joey."

"Harman Rabb," Mac said motioning toward Harm.

"Harm," He smiled as she shook his hand.

"I hope to hear from you soon." She said and saluted. Mac dismissed the woman and looked at her partner. "What did you want to see me about?"

"Lunch." Harm said.

"What about it?"

"Have you had any?"

"No, not yet."

"Would you like to get some with me?" He asked chuckling.

"Sure." Mac said. She and Harm left the office together.

---


	3. On Board

"If it weren't for that head set, I almost wouldn't recognise her." Harm said. Joey Gallagher was a different person. She wore a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Her hair was out and fell just below her shoulders. She looked ten years younger smiling and talking with the cadets around her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Lets get started," She called. Then she saw Mac and Harm she smiled and motioned for them to come over. "I want everyone to grab a partner to begin with. We're working on trust." She said. "Actual Navy ships don't have rooms like this one. There are four of these on board the Jolly Rodger, they're used for various exercises such as these." She said. "Ok, we all paired up. I want each pair to take a blindfold she said pulling a cardboard box from under a desk. "Lots of pretty colours. Come on, don't be shy." She said.

"So what are we doing exactly?" One of the cadets asked.

"We're going to lead each other around. First in the room, then perhaps a little further around the ship. We'll see how we go. Some pairs can go all over the ship, others, can't get so far. I know this ship like the back of my hand." She said and pulled a blindfold out of the box. She flicked a switch on her radio and tied the blindfold on. She walked across the room confidently. Then spun around a couple of times. "I expect you to tell each other if you're about to run into something." She said and stopped just short of hitting a table. "Like that." She said turning around and sitting on the table.

"Wow,"

"I bet it would've been pretty funny if I'd tripped over the table." She said with her blindfold still on. "At sea, things go wrong, you have to be able to trust each other and you have to be reliable. Blindfolds on." She said taking her own blindfold off. "Come on, someone has to go first." One person of each pair put a blindfold on. Mac in her and Harm's case. "Ok, just lead each other around the room. Don't trip anyone over a table." She said.

After a few minutes Joey allowed the pairs to move outside of the room. She wandered around and observed everyone. Mac and Harm were on the flight deck. She called everyone back into the room.

"Ok, switch people. Whoever wasn't blindfolded that time will be this time. Can I have everyone who isn't blindfolded just step forward two paces." She said. Everyone followed her orders. "Ok now everyone take four paces to the left. You four down there come back up here and line up." She said. "Meet your new partners." She said. "The person who volunteered to go first, got it easy. Now you're with someone you don't know so well. Even more so for the Colonel and the Commander. Some of you may have noticed them." She smiled. "Better get moving." She said.

After leading each other around, the large group was split into three smaller groups and sent to different rooms. The three groups performed various activities on trust and getting to know the other members of the crew.

"I hope that for the rest of your time here, it's easier for you to function as a crew. There will be more torpedo drills and things like that just like last night, but you know each other better now, we'll see if it helps. It's lunchtime now, and you're all of duty for the rest of the weekend. Enjoy." She said and stood up. She moved to the next group and repeated her speech, then to the third group.

Harm and Mac met up on the docks. "Hey stranger, how's it going?" Harm said walking up behind her. "What did you think?"

"I can think of less interesting things to do on a Saturday morning." Mac said.

"Sir, ma'am." A lieutenant said walking up to them. They looked at him expectantly. He held out a portable radio.

"Thank you." Mac said taking the radio. The lieutenant saluted and walked away.

"I should thank you Colonel, for your participation. You to commander." Joey said through the radio.

"That's quite all right." Mac said. "I enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad ma'am." Joey said. "Feel free to come back and visit me at any time." She said. "You're always welcome aboard the Jolly Rodger."

"Thank you captain." Mac said. "Where are you?"

"Where I always am." She answered. Mac and Harm turned and looked up towards the ship. Standing on the side of the ship, was Joey. She flicked a few more switches and spoke to other people.

"I bet you're never lonely." Harm said taking the radio from Mac.

"Never a dull moment." Joey said.

"Bye," Harm said.

"Bye," Joey waved. She smiled and turned around to walk back inside.

"Hey, what do we do with this radio?" Mac asked.

"Keep it, as a souvenir, something to remember us by. If you're ever in the area, give me a call." She said. Harm and Mac left the dock and headed out for lunch.

---


	4. Missing

Harm stopped and looked up at the TVs in the bullpen along with the other members of JAG.

"…Reports tonight that Navy Sea Captain Josephine Gallagher is still missing after her abduction two nights ago. Captain Gallagher was a teacher and well respected by her colleagues. The Navy is considering bringing in help from the FBI to aid in the search for Captain Gallagher. Anyone with information is being urged to come forward…" the reporter droned on into other news.

"Still missing huh." Mac said. Harm nodded.

"They'll find her." Harm said.

"I think it was Landau." She said.

"So do I." He said. "And I'm sure if we think that, the police and the Navy investigators are looking into it."

"Yeh," Mac nodded and sighed. "I'll see you Monday." She said. He nodded. That night Harm wandered along the docks beside the Jolly Rodger.

"You think you might find something the leagues of trained investigators missed?" Someone said making Harm spin around.

"Mac, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for something the leagues of trained investigators missed." She said. "I had a sudden thought." She said holding up the radio. "The police profile for these sorts of abductions say that it's likely that the victim is close by where he or she was taken from."

"You've been doing some research?" Harm asked. Mac nodded.

"I did my best to put together what must have happened." She said. "It must have been someone she knew. According to the police reports there's no sign of a struggle."

"Someone could've snuck up behind her and knocked her out."

"No one could sneak up on her. She said herself that she's got good ears. She would've heard whoever it was and made some sort of fuss over her radio. She was talking to whoever took her. She was hit with something, one hard knock out blow using a fire extinguisher or something. She was average height and build, but she could easily have been carried away. There are cameras at both the entrances where you can get a car onto these docks and there's nothing there, so she was carried. The car park is too far she couldn't've been carried that far."

"You're about the same size she is." Harm said. "I could carry you that far. But the thing is someone would see me, and there's a security camera in the car park anyway."

"So she wasn't driven out of here." Mac said making her point. "So she'd have to be in one of these warehouses on this dock. Between that entrance and the one at the other end of this dock.

"That's about fifty warehouses. And you're forgetting that it's been three days. She could easily have been moved in that time. Plus the fact that this dock extends back to the yard with all the shipping containers in it. They've canvassed this entire area and found nothing." Harm said.

"I thought you were the optimist and I was the cynic."

"I am." Harm nodded. "But I can't be optimistic against good hard police work. Every warehouse has been searched, every shipping container has been thermally scanned for body heat. She's not here, if she is, she's not alive." He said.

"Joey, can you hear me." Mac said into the radio. "Joey, are you there?" Her only response was complete silence. "Joey, if you're hearing this and can't respond, we're searching, we'll find you." She said. "We will."

"I'm sorry Mac." Harm said. They started to walk back to their cars.

"I never told you about the conversation she and I had did I." Mac said. "After Landau was discharged, I went and told her what'd happened. She took me out to lunch and we started talking. All those trust exercises and stuff she does make her a remarkably good listener and easy to talk to, she knows exactly the right thing to say at the right time. I was probably on my way home before I realised everything I'd told her."

"Like what."

"I told her about working at JAG, our time in Afghanistan, about Bud and Harriet and little AJ and Sarah, I told her about you and I in Sydney and Mic."

"You're kidding. Everything?" Harm asked. Mac smiled and nodded.

"We spoke a lot after that, I'd come down here and look at the water, and talk to her through the radio.

"What's the range on one of these things?"  Harm asked taking the radio.

"I'm not sure, a mile maybe."

"Is there anyway to track its signal?"

"I don't know, I don't think so." She said.

"And Joey always receives anything that's sent from one of these portable radios? There's no way it's just not switched to her."

"I don't know." Mac said. "Harm I don't know anything about radios. All I know is that I used to sit there beside the ship and watch the water and she'd talk to me from wherever she was."

"Landau had a bad back, he couldn't have carried her very far." Harm said suddenly. He turned around and hurried back to the Jolly Rodger. He ran on board the ship to the bridge. Mac followed him.

"Ok, so I'm Joey and you're Landau, assuming it was him." Mac said.

"There's my cynic." Harm smiled. "You're standing up there and I come in. I'm pissed off because I know it's because of you turning over that recording that I've lost everything." Harm said. Mac walked up and stood at the front of the bridge. "I walk," He stopped, "Stagger towards you, I'm drunk, I'm an alcoholic, I've gone to drown my sorrows and now I'm coming to take it all out on you." He said and lurched towards Mac.

"I'm not fazed. I can see you're drunk, so I stand here." She said and lent back against the control panel. "Wait, I'm here." She said moving to the navigation table and leaning against it with her arms crossed across her chest.

"We fight." He said. "I yell about how you ruined my career, and blah, blah, blah," Harm said still coming closer to Mac. "Then what?" He asked. Mac shook her head and looked around.

"I don't think they were in here. I think we've got the right idea, just the wrong location."

"Ok, where do you think they were?"

"Captains quarters maybe." She shrugged.

"They searched it top to bottom and found no traces that anyone other than Joey had been in her quarters. It's too small,"

"The deck?" Mac asked. Harm nodded. They walked out to the flight deck of the ship. A strong wind blew across from the dock and out to sea. Mac looked around. "I'm here, watching the waves hit the side of the ship." Mac said holding onto the rail and leaning forward.

"Ok, yadda, yadda, we're fighting." He said standing behind Mac.

"I heard you coming, I know it's only you, I haven't turned around. Then you threaten me."

"I tell you I'm going to kill you, you'll pay for what you did to me and I grab your shoulder"

"So I turn around to face you." Mac said turning. "I tell you to get the hell off my ship. I'm sick of hearing what you have to say, I don't want to talk to you anymore. I push past you and go to walk away,"

"But I grab you," He said grabbing her shoulder. "I tell you you're going to pay and swing at you. But I'm drunk and I loose my balance and fall. I take you with me." He said turning and stumbling backwards, pulling Mac with him. She tripped over his feet and fell to her knees hitting her head on the railing around the deck.

"Ouch." Mac said raising a hand to the side of her head.

"Are you ok?" Harm said kneeling beside her. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm ok," Mac said standing up. "That's what happened. He fell and pulled her, she must have hit her head harder than that though and got knocked out."

"I panic, then realise this is exactly what I wanted. Get back down on the deck. You're unconscious remember." He said. Mac sat on the deck beside the railing. "I pick you up." He said and scooped Mac off the deck. She smiled and grabbed his shirt. "How did I get here? I walked from the pub, so I don't have a car."

"You have a bad back remember, you can't carry me." Mac said. Harm set her feet back down.

"So I drag you." He said. He walked towards the gangplank. "I'm dragging you." He said turning around.

"Oh, right." Mac said and followed him. "Have you read the police reports? Bud got me a copy from a friend of his."

"Yeh he got me a copy too." Harm nodded.

"It said they found one of her shoes just here." Mac said pointing to the top of the gangplank.

"It must have got caught here and pulled off." He said kicking the edge of the plank. Mac nodded. "I'm still dragging you." He said walking back down to the docks. He looked around him for somewhere Joey could've been taken. He shook his head.

"He'd take her to his car which is probably parked out side the pub he was at before he came here." Mac said.

"He couldn't drag her that far."

"But she probably wasn't out for long. I mean, it wasn't a hard blow, there's no blood, it was just enough to knock her out."

"So I start to come around. You force me to walk." Mac said.

"There's a bar not far from here, I get you there and into my car and then where do I take you?"

"Somewhere they'll never find me, somewhere secluded." Mac said.

"You think Landau owns a boat? He lives on the other side of DC, so he must have a shed somewhere over hear near the water," Harm pulled out his portable phone and dialled a number.

"Who are you calling?" Mac asked.

"Bud, it's Harm, are you busy?" He asked.

"No sir, what can I help you with?"

"I need you to find out if Martin Landau has a boat shed," Harm said.

"Sir?"

"You can reach me on my cell phone, or colonel Mackenzie." He said.

"Yes sir," Bud said. "I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Bud." Harm said and hung up.

"So what do we do now?"

"You remember the name of the detective on that report?" Harm asked.

"No, but I've got the report in my car." She said. They walked back out to the car park and stopped beside Mac's car. She opened the back door and pulled the report out reading quickly through. "You got your phone?" She asked. Harm nodded. Mac read the phone number from the card attached to the file.

"Detective Holland." Came a reply from one end of Harm's phone.

"Detective Holland, my name is Harman Rabb, I'm a US Navy Commander and I was a friend of Captain Gallagher."

"Yes sir, what can I help you with?"

"Are you investigating Martin Landau as a suspect?" Harm asked.

"As of about twenty minutes ago we are yes sir. Captain Gallagher's husband remembered that she'd filled a complaint against Landau a few weeks ago. Why? Do you know something?"

"I'm one of the JAG lawyers that investigated Ex-Admiral Landau." Harm said. "I'm having one of my men run a check to see if Landau has a boat shed."

"Where are you commander?"

"On the docks by the Jolly Rodger." Harm said. Mac's cell phone started ringing. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Yes Bud." She said.

"Can you hold on a second detective?" Harm asked.

"Yeh," Holland said. Harm covered the mouthpiece with his hand. Mac listened to Bud and clicked her fingers and started righting in the air, indicating she needed a pen and paper. Harm handed her a pen and found a piece of scrap paper.

"Thanks Bud." Mac said and put her cell phone away.

"Detective?" Harm said.

"Yeh, I'm still here."

"We've got an address for a boat shed registered to Martin Landau." Harm said. "It might be nothing."

"It's the best lead we have so far. Her ex-husband was our prime suspect, he's alibi is rock solid and we're confident that he wouldn't want to hurt her in anyway, they're still quite close as friends."

"That's about ten miles from here." Mac said. Harm gave the detective the address. Then headed over there with Mac. The pulled up to a stop sign about two miles from the shed and static filled the car. Mac jumped and fumbled for the radio that was sitting on the back seat. "Joey," She said. "Joey can you hear me?"

"Help me," Someone whispered.

"We are, we're coming to get you Joey, we're coming to get you."

There was loud yelling. "No," Joey yelled, "No," Joey screamed, there was a thud and Joey's scream was cut off. 

"Joey," Mac said. "Joey, can you hear me? Joey? Shit." She slapped the dashboard of the car. When Harm and Mac arrived at the boat shed there were already police everywhere. Mac approached an older man with a notepad. "Are you Detective Holland?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded.

"I'm Colonel Mackenzie and this is Commander Rabb, we spoke on the phone a few minutes ago."

"Yes," Holland nodded. "I'm glad you did, I was on my way here when I got the call that my boys had found this address. Sadly, even those moments were too long."

"For what?"

"He drove off just as me and my men pulled up. I've sent cars after him. I don't know as yet if they've caught up with him. Local fisherman says he saw Landau, it's a positive ID. This fisherman said he saw Landau load Captain Gallagher into his car. He couldn't say whether she was still alive or not."

"Detective." One of the uniformed cops called. "We found some blood." He said. Holland walked over to him followed closely by Mac and Harm.

"Oh God." Mac said. Lying on the ground in a small pool of blood were the smashed remains of Joey's radio.

"I'd say she's been tied up here for the last three days." Holland said looking around. "From the looks of the dried blood on the wall over there, well, she's definitely injured."

"Why would he leave the radio on her until now." Mac asked.

"Maybe he just tied her up and dumped her here." Harm said.

"I'd say that's right. She was probably just smacked across the face once or twice. I don't think she was beaten severely." Holland said.

"Sir," Someone called. "The chase just ended near the 54 exit. Landau ran his car up a guardrail and into a ditch."

"Is he alive."

"Yes sir, he and the Captain are being transported to DC Memorial."

"Thank you." Holland said. "I'll notify Gallagher's family." He said. Mac and Harm were already in their car and driving. They arrived at DC Memorial and went straight to the emergency room.

"Josephine Gallagher." Mac said to a nurse at the triage desk. "She was brought in from a police chase."

"Are you family?" The nurse asked. Mac shook her head. "I can't let you in. You'll have to wait out here until the doctors are finished with her." The nurse said. Mac and Harm walked away and sat down in the waiting room. Mac fell asleep leaning against Harm's shoulder. He lent back against the wall and fell asleep himself.

"Sir," Someone said bringing Harm awake. "Sir, do you know my wife?"

"I'm sorry." Harm said rubbing his eyes. He focused on a man in his mid thirties with dark brown hair standing in front of him.

"Joey Gallagher, do you know here? Is that why you're here?"

"Yes," Harm said. "Yes I know her, have you heard anything? Is she all right?"

"She's going to be ok. My name's Josh." He said holding out his hand.

"Harm." He said. "This is Sarah Mackenzie, my partner."

"We've met." Josh said sitting next to Harm. "I saw her but wasn't sure if she was here for Joey or not."

"We were there when the police were told about the crash." Harm said.

"This is my son Ben." Josh said. They young boy looked to be about a year old. "Those two are mine as well." He said indicating the two children at the vending machine. The boy looked about five and the girl looked about nine. "Ryan and Hailey."

Mac stirred and woke when Ryan and Hailey sat down beside her. "Harm?" She said wiping her eyes and looking around. "Josh, have you heard anything?"

"She's ok, the doctors are just patching her up. Then they're going to let us in to see her." He said. Mac nodded.

"Hey guys," She said looking across at Hailey and Ryan. They smiled at her. Ryan held out his packet of chips. Mac took one and smiled. "Hey Benjie." Mac said.

"Mister Gallagher," The nurse said. Josh stood up.

"You two stay here for a minute ok. Don't move."

"Ok," Hailey nodded.

"I'll watch them." Mac said. "You want me to take him?" She asked reaching for Ben.

"Oh,"

"I don't mind." Mac smiled.

"Ok," Josh nodded.

"Hey there little guy." Mac said taking the baby. "You're a sleepy boy aren't you, yeh," She cuddled Ben close. He snuggled into her chest. Harm smiled. Josh walked away with the nurse. Mac yawned. "This is pretty good news isn't it. You're Mom's back." Mac said. Hailey and Ryan nodded. "How's school been?"

"Good, I learnt how to write all my name." Ryan said.

"Wow,"

"And I scored a goal at soccer." Hailey said.

"Good on you, did your team win?" Mac asked. The girl nodded. "Way to go, what else is news? What else have you been doing?"

"Grandma and Grandpa came to see us,"

"And Daddy," Hailey said.

"I bet that was good,"

"Mhm," Hailey nodded.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ryan said.

"I'll take you." Mac said.

"It's ok," Hailey said. "I'll take him."

"You sure?"

"Yes," The little girl said.

"Ok," Mac nodded. The two children walked away. Mac smiled.

"Hailey looks just like Joey, the two boys are all their father though." Harm said.

"Hailey's Joey's daughter from her first marriage." Mac said. "That's what she meant when she said she saw her Daddy,"

"Oh, I see." Harm nodded. "How much time do you spend with these people Mac?" Harm asked.

"A lot more than you know."

"Well obviously."

"We've had lunch a couple of times." Mac said. "And they've invited me to their place for dinner once or twice. But mostly I just talk to Joey and she tells me about them."

"Ok," Harm nodded. Josh returned and looked around. "Where are the other two?"

"Bathroom." Mac said.

"Oh, ok, we can see her now, she's asking to see you two as well." Josh said. "You can go through if you like, I'll wait for them."

"Ok," Mac said. She stood up. Ben had fallen asleep in her arms so she carried him through the ER to where Joey was lying on a bed. "Oh Joey." Mac said. Joey looked at them with bruised eyes and a split lip. Her nose showed signs of having been broken and her left hand was covered in bandages and swabs of cotton.

"Mac," Joey said groggily. She looked across at Mac and smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked walking to the bed.

"Mm, drugged up." Joey said. "Can you?" She asked motioning towards the cup and jug of water in front of her. Harm lifted the cup to Joey's lips and let her sip water through the straw. "Thanks."

"We were so worried." Mac said.

"I'm ok," Joey said her face suddenly crumbled.

"Hey, hey, it's all right, it's ok." Mac said. Harm took the sleeping child so Mac could put her arms around Joey.

"He broke my fingers Mac,"

"They'll heal, you'll be flicking switches before you know it."

"I was so scared." She said trying to contain her tears.

"I know, you're safe now, you're safe."

"What if it'd been one of my kids, there just babies. I never thought something like this would happen. It always happens to someone else."

"Shh, it's all right." Mac said. Josh and the other two kids walked into the room.

"Hey guys." Joey said. "Hi, I missed you guys, I missed you so much." She said. Hailey and Ryan climbed carefully onto the bed and hugged their mother.

"We'll come back later." Mac said. Harm handed Ben to Josh. "Get some rest ok."

"Ok," Joey nodded. Harm led Mac out of the room with a hand on the small of her back.

---


	5. Going Home

"How's she settled in?" Harm asked.

"Ok, she's happy to be home." Mac answered. "The kids are happy to have her home as well."

"How's her hand?"

"Getting better. The doctors are sure she'll have the full movement of her fingers back in no time."

"He knew exactly what to do to hurt her. By breaking her fingers she can't operate her radio, that radio is her life, her job."

"Next to her family that jobs the most important thing in her life." Mac nodded.

"But she's going to be all right." Harm said. Mac nodded. "You wanna order a pizza or something tonight? Catch a movie?"

"I'd love to," Mac said.

"But," Harm prompted.

"I'm busy." She said. "Hey, we could still have pizza. I'm baby-sitting Joey's kids. She and Josh are having a night to themselves. You could keep me company."

"Three kids isn't enough company for you?" He smiled.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeh." Harm nodded. "Sounds fine, what time?"

"Oh, um, about seven?"

"Great, I'll see you then. Now though, I have to be in court." He said and turned around. That night Harm arrived at Mac's apartment and knocked on the door. She opened the door and looked up at him. Ben was sitting on her hip.

"You're late." She smiled.

"By what?"

"Two and a half minutes Squid." She said turning around and walking towards the kitchen. Harm closed and locked the door behind him. "Pizza's here guys." Mac called. Hailey and Ryan hurried into the room. Harm put the pizza's down on the counter. "Hold that." Mac said handing Ben to him. He took the baby and watched Mac as she sat Hailey and Ryan at the table and gave them each a piece of pizza. She put two more plates down and put the boxes on the table.

After dinner the three kids had a bath and watched The Lion King. Hailey sat patiently while Mac brushed her hair Harm watched Mac carefully. Ben was sound asleep on Mac's bed by this stage. By the end of the movie, Ryan and Hailey were asleep as well. Mac carried Ryan and Harm took Hailey. Both kids slept soundly in the spare bed in Mac's apartment.

"Do you think you'll ever have kids of your own?" Harm asked as he helped Mac wash up and pack the dishes away.

"One day." Mac said. "I guess."

"You guess?" Harm smiled.

"What about you?"

"Yeh, sure." He nodded. Mac turned around quickly when she heard Ben start crying. She put down the tea towel in her hands and hurried into the bedroom. Harm followed.

"Hey," Mac said hugging the baby close. "It's ok, shh, don't cry. Did you have a bad dream?" She asked. "Hey, was it a bad dream."

"Mommy," He whimpered.

"Shh, mommy's not here. I'm here, hey, Sarah's here."

"Sarah." He said and buried his head in Mac's chest. She rocked him gently. Harm left the room and turned off all the lights. He checked the lock on the door and headed back towards the bedroom. He stopped and checked on Ryan and Hailey.

Mac had walked out of her bedroom and saw harm as he silently walked into the room and pulled the covers up on Hailey and Ryan. Ryan stirred. Harm smiled reassuringly at the boy and brushed his hair gently. "It's ok," He whispered. Ryan closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Mac took Ben back into her bedroom before Harm saw her. He walked in a few minutes later. "It's late Harm," She said softly. "Maybe you should stay the night."

"I was about to ask you if I could. I'll just grab a pillow and make myself comfortable on the couch." He said and turned around.

"Harm." Mac called. He turned back to her. "Thanks for tonight."

"Anytime." He smiled and walked out of the room. Mac woke later that night. She reached out to check on Ben who was sleeping in the bed beside her. He was gone. Mac sat up quickly and checked the bed and the floor beside it. She hurried out and checked Hailey and Ryan. They were still sound asleep.

"Harm." She called in an urgent whisper hurrying out to the couch. "Harm Ben's," She stopped so quickly she almost fell backwards. She swallowed hard and tried to calm her breathing and heart rate.

She suddenly felt like crying. She sat down on one of the armchairs. Harm was lying on his back covered by a thick blanket. Sound asleep on his chest was Ben. Harm woke and found Mac looking at him.

"Hey," He said softly. "What's the matter."

"I woke up and he was gone."

"He crawled out here a few hours ago, I was going to wait until he fell asleep and take him back to you, but I guess I fell asleep myself. Sorry,"

"No, don't be. It's ok. I just got a fright when he was gone."

"You wanna take him back. I don't want to roll over or anything."

"He'll only find his way back out here." Mac said. "Joey said he might do this. She said if he's done it once, he'll keep doing it. He usually seeks out Hailey, I guess you were a better target."

"I guess so."

"Why don't you come and sleep with him in the bed. I'll take the couch."

"I'm not going to kick you out of your bed Mac."

"It's all right, really."

"I'll go," he said. "But you're coming too." He held Ben against his chest and sat up. He stood up and walked slowly towards the bedroom. Mac turned and looked at him. "We're friends Mac." He said walking back to her. "We've slept in more controversial ways and places."

"I know."

"You think I'm going to walk around JAG headquarters on Monday and tell everyone that you and I slept together?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head. "What's the problem?"

"l," She stopped. "Nothing." She sighed and stood up. They walked into the bedroom. They lay with Ben between them. They woke the next morning as close together as the baby would allow. Mac's hand rested gently on Ben's stomach. Harm's hand rested on top of Mac's. Harm watched Mac for a few minutes before she woke up.

"Morning." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Morning." She said and sat up. Harm looked around.

"Damn you Mac, what's the bloody time?" He asked also sitting. Mac smiled.

"It's 0814." She said.

"Thank you." He got out of bed and headed down to the lounge room. He pulled his jeans on over his boxers. Hailey and Ryan were watching cartoons. "Hey," he said sitting down on the couch. "Roadrunner, this is one of my favourites." He said. Ryan smiled.

"You're like my Mommy," Ryan said. "You're in the Navy."

"That's right." Harm nodded. "I am. You're Mommy's got a higher rank than me though. She's give me orders." Harm said. Ryan smiled.

"Hailey's Daddy's in the Navy too." Ryan said. Hailey turned around and nodded.

"No he's not, he's a marine like Sarah." She said.

"Oh," Ryan said. "My daddy's a fireman. He lets me help him clean the fire engine."

"Aren't you lucky." Harm smiled. Ryan moved across the couch and knelt on Harm's lap.

"Do you like baseball?" He asked.

"Sure," Harm nodded.

"Me too," Ryan smiled.

"Oh yeh, you ticklish?" Harm asked. Ryan giggled and shook his head. "Not even a little bit?" Harm asked. Ryan shook his head again. "Not here?" He asked tickling the little boy under the arms. Ryan giggled again. Harm continued to tickle Ryan. Mac came out of the bedroom with Ben.

Hailey had started to tickle Harm. While she and Ryan tried to tickle him, Harm tickled both of them. Mac made up a nine-ounce bottle of formula for Ben while she got cereal for Ryan and Hailey.

"Hey," Mac called Ryan and Hailey looked up at her. "Breakfast."

"Ok," the both called. Harm said something quietly to them. They nodded. They walked over to the table and sat down. Harm looked down when he saw Ben crawling across the carpet. The baby pulled himself up beside Harm's legs. His bottle was hanging from his mouth.

Harm picked Ben up and sat him down on the couch beside him. Ben watched cartoons for a few minutes before pulling himself up onto Harm's lap. Harm smiled and helped Ben get comfortable. Ben looked up at Harm. Harm crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Ben smiled.

"Benjie?" Mac said turning around. "Ben?" She cursed under her breath.

"He's here Mac," Harm called. She looked over just as Ben reached up and grabbed Harm's nose. Harm pretended to bite Ben's hand. Ben giggled and let go. He reached up and touched Harm's nose again. "It's a nose. It's a big ugly nose. Where's your nose? Where is it?" Harm asked. Mac walked over and sat down beside Harm.

"I think he likes you." She said. Harm smiled and looked across at her. Ben reached up and touched Harm's ear.

"Now you've found an ear." He said turning back to the baby. "Where's the other one? Where's my other ear." Ben let go of the bottle he'd been holding and reached up to touch Harm's other ear. "Good boy, there it is."

"Drink up your milk Benjie." Mac said. Ben picked up the bottle again and started to drink.

"Where's Mac's ears?" Harm asked.

"Sarah," Mac said. Harm looked up at her confused. "You remember my first name?" She asked. Harm smiled. "They call me Sarah."

"Ok," Harm nodded. "When's Joey coming to get the kids?"

"About eleven." Mac said.

"You want me to be gone by then?" He asked. Mac looked up at him.

"Why would I?"

"You seem awfully worried about what people are going to think Mac. I understand, really, I mean thinking about it now, if I was looking at this from an outside perspective, I'd probably think the same thing. I guess I just forget because I know what kind of relationship we have. I see it for what it is, but I understand what it can be mistaken for."

"Oh Harm." Mac said shaking her head.

"Just because I get it doesn't mean I'm going to change the way I do things with you. It doesn't mean I'm going to stop coming over, or stop going to lunch with you, or stop touching you. It just means I understand. But if you ask me to, I'll stop."

"I wouldn't." Mac said. She shook her head and smiled. "I couldn't Harm, because I enjoy it all too much. I don't trust myself around you."

"Don't tell me the great Sarah Mackenzie doubts her own willpower and self control." Harm joked.

"I'm serious." Mac said. "I don't, I realised that last night nothing would happen. It couldn't because of Benjie, because of the other two. But any other time I push you away, it's only because I'm afraid of what I might do if you stay close."

"I'd never let you do anything you'll regret."

"I'm not so sure that I would. Regret it I mean."

"But you don't know that do you, and until you're one hundred percent certain, I can't. Because I never want to hurt you Mac. Never."

"I know," She nodded. For the rest of the morning, Harm, Mac, Ben, Hailey and Ryan played together. Harm had talked Ryan and Hailey into tickling Mac. She giggled and returned the attack full force. Joey arrived and collected the kids.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"It's no problem."

"Anyway, we have to keep going. I'll call you later."

"Ok," Mac nodded and walked back into the apartment. Harm was straightening the couch cushions. "Thanks," She smiled.

"No problem." He said and sat down on the straightened couch.

"Do you want to grab an early lunch?" She asked.

"Sure," He nodded and stood up. They left the apartment and headed for a small café. They sat down and ordered coffee and sandwiches. They talked about nothing while they ate and stayed into the late afternoon. Harm and Mac had walked to the café and the walked slowly along the footpath still talking.

"Coffee?" Mac asked as she unlocked her door. Harm nodded. He followed her into the kitchen and stood quietly in the doorway while she made the coffee. She turned around and ran straight into his chest. "Harm," She said smiling. "You big oaf." She said thumping his arm.

"Ow," He said and recoiled. He smiled and rubbed his arms. Mac pouted.

"Poor sailor." She smiled. He grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms to her side, and picked her up. "Hey, put me down." She said kicking her legs in front of her. "Harm, put me down."

"No," He said shaking his head. "I don't think I will." He said. She managed to swing her legs up in front of her and rest them on the bench. She pushed backwards. Harm stumbled backwards and lost his balance. He landed with a thud on his back. He winded himself and let go of Mac. She rolled over and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry," He said touching his arm gently. "Are you all right? I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to knock you down." She said.

"I'm ok." He said breathlessly. "Just a little winded." He coughed and took a deep breath. "You're just a big bully." He said sitting up and rubbing his chest.

"Are you sure your ok? I mean I landed right on top of you."

"You don't weight that much Mac." He said standing up. He held his hands down to her. She took them and he pulled her up. "I guess I won't try that again." He smiled. She still looked guilty. "Hey," He said. "Don't worry about it." He said putting one arm around her shoulders. She picked up both mugs of coffee and they walked out to sit on the couch.

They sat in silence. Mac looked across at Harm every so often. "Would you quit it?" He said looking across at her.

"What?"

"Quit looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you just ran over my dog or something. I'm fine."

"Ok," She said and looked straight ahead. He sighed.

"I should go." He said.

"Why?" She asked looking across at him. "I mean, well you can if you want."

"You want me to stay?" He asked.

"I don't care." She said. Harm smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just, I don't even know how to describe it."

"Describe what?"

"You, the way you are to me."

"Annoying."

"Well, yeh, that and something else. Not cute, innocent maybe, I don't know."

"Why is it funny."

"I don't know." He said. "I don't know," He shook his head.

"You know you said you never wanted to hurt me." She said. He nodded. "Have you ever considered that you are? Without even realising it."

"How?" He asked suddenly.

"By," She paused. "By denying how," she stopped again. "How I feel about you, how you feel about me."

"Oh Mac."

"I'm serious. Have you ever thought that perhaps by not doing anything you're hurting me more, you're denying me the one thing I really want?"

"Which is what?" He asked. She looked down at the carpet for a minute. When she looked back up at him there were tears forming in her eyes.

"You," She said simply. Harm looked stunned for a minute then smiled. He reached across to cup her face in one of his hands.

"Oh Marine." He said softly. He pulled her closer for a hug. "I could never deny my Ninja Girl the one thing she really wants." He whispered to the top of her head. He kissed her hair softly. She turned her face up to him. He pressed his lips gently to hers and they kissed. A kiss that spoke volumes. It told of the love, the passion and the trust they had in each other. It was a kiss worth a thousand words.


End file.
